A pressure-reducing valve in which a peripheral edge part of a diaphragm is clamped between a partition wall member forming part of a body and a bottomed cylindrical diaphragm cover formed by secondary detailing after molding by die-casting, etc. and fixed to the body is known from Patent Publication 1.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-181208